Arrhenphobia
by Kura Kasshoku Koneko
Summary: Summary: Mikan is going to Gakuen Alice to care for her brother Youichi. Suffering a traumatic past with men she developed arrhenphobia  a fear of men . Since then she wears a hoodie to cover what she calls her curse. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

Hey everyone. This is actually my first fanfic. Please please correct me if I do anything wrong. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

:) :)Kura Kasshoku Koneko (: (:

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gakuen Alice or its character.**

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes**

* * *

Have you ever felt that people only liked you for something they didn't have like money? That they were only your friends for your beauty, power, or fame. In my case it was just for pure beauty. I was never rich. Just kidding, but I ran away from that type of life.

Nobody understands me. Heck I was almost molested by my own father when he and mom got in an argument. I remember like it was yesterday.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_An eight year old little girl was clutching her teddy bear tight while sobbing softly on her bed in her spacious room. There was a small white table in the middle of the room used for playing tea party. It had four chairs occupied with dolls while that table had all kinds of plastic pastries and a small tea set._

_The two walls that parallel each other in her room had white shelves full of books, toys, movies, a TV, music box, and trophies from all kinds of beauty pageants._

_The little girl wore a blue and white floral print dress. Her hair hung over her shoulder as silent tears raced down her rose petal cheek leaving a wet never ending trail of salt water. The girl was scared and upset of the fight going on down the stairs to the living room._

_It wasn't a physical fight yet, but an emotional fight. The girl's parents we're having an argument since her father was supposedly not spending too much time with them. The fighting was getting more and more intense with both of them bringing up bad past as in cheating or abandoning into the arguments._

"_You never took care of us. Jerry would've been a much better husband than you," yelled the girl's mother who was standing on one of the soft white couches. Her husband was fourteen yards away from her standing near another couch which was sideways to the TV in the front of the room. _

"_What do you mean by that? You know what just forget about it," he told her. With that he left the huge house that use to have a welcome home kind of feeling. _

_After the fight, everything in the house was really quiet. Mom was still in the living crying loudly. Dad still hasn't come here yet. I, who is the little girl; just fell asleep with dry tears on my cheek. _

_It was three o'clock in the morning by the looks of my clock when I heard shouts the living room again. Dad probably came home again drunk by the way his words slur as he yelled at my mother._

_Me being the curious little girl as always shyly got out of my bed and opened the door. There I saw dad with a woman dressed disgustingly and mom telling them to get out of the house. _

_My dad snorted and yelled, "Fine you want me to kill her. I'll kill her." With that he grabbed a knife from -I don't know where-and stabbed the woman on the neck. My mom screamed while I was watching silently in horror up on the stairs._

"_You are so loud. I will fix that." My dad grabbed and through a vase at mom which made her fall unconscious on the ground._

"_Mom," I yelled._

_Dad looked up at me with those foggy eyes. Next thing I knew, I was running to my room with my father chasing me. I entered the room a few seconds before dad entered. I was clutching my teddy bear backing away from my dad who stood near the door._

"_Your mother told me that I am not spending too much time with my family," he told me. He started walking slowly towards me like the bad drunk guy he is._

_I was scared. What was he going to do to me? Kill me like he did to the woman he brought. He just stabbed her when mom told him to get out .Or is he going to hit me with an object like he did to mother. _

_My eyes looked at him with fear. My dad smirked at me but it wasn't his usual smirk, it was more of a sadistic, determined, and hungry smirk to he wore. "Your mother told me that she wanted our family to bond and spends more time together. I am going to fulfill her wish my little girl," and with that he lunged at me._

*****END OF FLASHBACK *****

I was currently walking down the street. It was already night. I could hear the clatter of small little insects hidden beneath the grass. There was a light breeze outside today. I was walking down the sidewalk and I stopped beneath one of those street lights that had a very dim light as if it was going to turn off any minute.

Tomorrow will be a very long day since school starts. My mother gave ojii-san enough money for me to go to the academy so I can look out for my little brother who goes to the academy as my mom travels to Germany. She is actually a movie director and is thinking to make a movie over there.

She was going to take my brother with her, but he just didn't want to. I saw my brother a couple of times. He was always nice to me but a bit cocky. To tell you the truth, the only reason he is nice to me is for my arrhenphobia or fear of men. But if it wasn't for that he would have made my life miserable. If you want to know my brother is the type person who can get very merciless.

I started walking back to ojii-san's house. As I pass, I was just silently saying my goodbyes to the world I lived in for about seven years. Knowing that I won't be coming here for a while, I just had to get to a special place. The very place I met my grandpa, the orphanage.

No I was not adopted. I actually live with my true ojii-san. When dad started to rape me, the police charged in through the door and took me here to this place while my mom was still in the hospital. The orphanage called Save Orphans Lives aka SOL took care of me while the police did the research of my family and also to get someone from my family if possible to care for me.

I was barely conscious of my surroundings as I walked toward SOL. I could hear cars all around me as I enter a city. Few people were up this late as I walked passing buildings without a second glance. A big thick gray hoodie covered my face and top area or my body while I wore some baggy gray sweatpants. For footwear I wore some DC dark shadow shoes. I prefer to wear some clothes that don't easily say that I am a female after a few bad experiences. I prefer people confusing me as a male even though I can barely even say hi to one.

When I looked up from the ground I could see SOL. It hasn't really changed much with a playground visible in a field not far off. It was peacefully quite now that I was in the country. Of course it took me a while for me to come here and possibly for me to go but it was worth it.

The building was a bit old but still quite presentable. Trees around the area were huge and thick as the branches and leaves silently told the wind a secret no one will ever know. I looked back one more time before I headed home for the big day tomorrow.

Once I made it home I dashed into the shower letting my muscle relax under the heavenly touch of warm steamy water on my skin.

I went toward my bed in my pajama and hoodie. Tomorrow is the day my brother and I are going to the academy. As I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed. I had the same nightmare that night of my past life which wasn't so pretty.

* * *

It has been nearly three hours since I woke up. All my clothes are pack and my room is clean. I had already ate breakfast and got dressed. I am just waiting for my brother to arrive.

"Mikan," ojii-san called out. I looked over to the door frame. Sure enough my ojii-san was standing there in a blue kimono. "I would to see you face once more before you go."

I stiffened at what he said and took off my hood of my hoodie and showed _it_ to him for a few seconds until the door opened to reveal my brother and mom. I made sure my face was not noticeable as I put the hoodie back on. "Mom, brother, it is good to see you I," said in very low soft voice.

"Mikan," my mom murmured as she pulled me into a hug.

"Onee-chan," cried Youichi as he walked slowly towards me resisting running and jumping on my lap.

"Come Youichi. Come. I won't bite."

We all laughed at the little inside joke since I am actually the one who always treats any male including my family as if they have sharp teeth or fangs waiting to rip your head off, and here I am telling him there is no such thing to be wary about.

Next thing I know, Youichi has made it on my lap hugging me like crazy. Me being surprised start to feel uncomfortable and nervous around the embrace he has me in. I couldn't speak and my heart started to beat irregular as Youichi hugged me tight a bit longer and stared at me. I gave him a small smile and whispered a -I missed you- to him as I turned to look at my mom.

I smiled shyly at her. My mother smiled back at me. "Please take care of him while I am out to work. The limo will be coming here shortly if you were wondering, dear." She sat beside me on my bed. "Even though you and Youichi will be in different schools but in the same area I expect you to take care of him no matter what, alright Mikan." I gave her a small nod and got up as I heard a honk indicating that the limo has arrived.

"Bye mom, bye ojii-san," I whispered. "Bye mom, bye ojii-san," Youichi shouted as he cringed to mom's arm. Mom started crying as she waved us good bye when we headed down stairs to the door.

Outside was a sleek black limo waiting for me and Youichi to get out of the car. We both putted the suitcases in the bag of the limo. A man with broad shoulders and slightly blonde hair mixed up with the color yellow-green came walking towards me and Youichi.

"My name is Kazu, Kazu Yukihira or your Oji since I am your Otou-san's brother. It is really nice to meet you." He smiled at me while I just gaped at him then ran into the limo pulling Youichi with me. I looked at Youichi then settled a great distance between us in our seats.

Outside I could hear _oji _asking my mom what he did wrong. "You did nothing wrong Kazu-san. It is just that our little Mikan has a fear of men phobia after all these awful incidents."

I could barely hear what they were saying but I know one thing: oji looks exactly like dad but a bit more mature. I started to whimper while Youichi tentatively reach a hand to stroke my hair. I cowered a bit as his touch reach me but didn't do anything to stop him.

Oji entered the car and sat in front of Youichi. "Youichi, how old are you?" "I am seven oji," replied Youichi. "How about you Mikan, how old are you?" "Fifteen oji," I whispered. "Oh, so that means Youichi is going to elementary while Mikan goes to High School. Am I right kids?"

"Hai," both me and Yoichi answered.

After forty-five minutes being in the limo, there was silence. Youichi and oji made a bit conversation but as the ride progressed, so did Youichi cocky and arrogant attitude. His sentences were getting smaller but his pride is getting bigger.

It took about one hour and thirty-five minutes to get to the school. I could see some huge golden gates slowly opening. The road ahead of us was made out of white and cream stones shaped in a rectangle. Trees were on either side of the road. Not far you could see a huge school with at least three floors and an attic.

"Youichi, this is going to be your school. Since you are still in elementary and your sister is in high school, you both will be separated." Oji got out of the car and soon we followed behind him.

He showed us around the school. Each door was made out of some tough wood that was the color golden brown. The floor was a pale yellow tile color inside the classroom, hallways, and cafeteria. The wall was plain white and the windows were big and glossy that you could see your own reflection better than outside.

The dormitories were separated into girls and boys but it had the same pale yellow tile and plain white wall. All the doors leading to a room were golden brown.

Youichi room number was 368. His room had a twin bed with a red blanket and white sheets and pillow. It had red curtains covering the window and two medium size drawers.

We left the elementary section and moved toward the high school are. We arrived at the high school section which looked four times bigger than the elementary section. The roof of the high school were yellow and the floor outside was a rectangular cream colored stone. Inside the tile was a cream color as well.

My room had a king size bed with a golden blanket and white sheets. The curtains were a golden color like the blanket. I had a big drawer and small night table. There was a walk in closet in the room and small kitchen. I also had a normal sized bathroom. Outside I had a baloney near a fairly large tree.

"To conclude our tour this is your room. You do know where to find your classroom right." I nodded my head. "Good, if you need anything please come to me."

"Wait oji." I murmured.

"Hm."

"Can I wear my hoodie tomorrow for the whole year or life while I stay here."

"Sure. I will let the teachers know about that and your problem." With that he left.

Youichi and I were just sitting on the bed keeping each other company till night fell.

"Onee-chan?"

"What is it Youichi?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"Uh… Sure."

"Thank you Onee-chan." With that he curled into a ball against my back and fell asleep. Tomorrow is the start of a whole new year for me.

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes:** That wasn't so bad. Was it?/?/?/?

Please review and tell me. This is my first fanfic so no hard feelings. Right?

I will try to update as soon as possible by the way. Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2: My first Day at School

Thanks for all the tips and comments. I hope you guys like my story. Well here goes nothing.

:):) Kura Kasshoku Koneko(:(:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

**Chapter 2:My first Day at School**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

**Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing**

"Huh! Youichi, where are you." I looked around my new room. I looked at the clock that was on a white small night stand beside my bed. It was 7:45 and school starts at 8:05. "Youichi!"

"Calm down onee-chan, don't worry I'm right beside you."

Sure enough Youichi was lying next to me in the bed with his uniform on while I still had my pajamas. He probably went to his room in the morning before coming back to me. His silver hair was all messy while his teal eyes looked bored. He wore the elementary uniform with a white polo shirt that has a loose red ribbon around his neck. He also had knee length black and red plaid pants with black school shoes.

"You almost over slept onee-chan."

"Why didn't you wake me up Youichi?"

"I tried but you were like a rock onee-chan. So I gave up knowing it was going to be a futile attempt," he replied innocently despite his attire and looks. I sigh softly and got ready for school.

My school uniform had a golden plaid skirt with a white polo and golden tie on. I wore ankle length socks with school shoes the color golden. I wore a red hoodie with the letters GA in a golden cursive on the left upper front of the hoodie. The hood was covering my face and hair.

I didn't even have time to eat breakfast. I turned toward the bed expecting to see Youichi there but instead, I found an empty messy bed. He must have gone to his school while I was in my closet and roaming around the room getting dress. I wonder how he would do in that elementary school.

It was 8:01. Making sure my door was closed and locked; I got out of my room. I started walking toward the hall that would supposedly take me near my classroom. I could hear someone running as I was turning toward a corner. What happened next was a mystery since I found my mouth being covered by a hand. By the long golden plaid pants I could tell it was a male.

Panicking, I started screaming and thrashing but that only made him tighten his hold on my mouth and grab my arms with his free hand. The guy took me beneath some stairs as I heard more footsteps and yelling coming to the corner from where the boy and I probably collided.

Tears fell down my face and I started shaking. The last thing I saw were crimson eyes staring at me with disgust before everything turned black.

The first thing that came to my mind was where I am as I slowly opened my eyes. Then as I realized I was on a hard cold surface, I sat up fast. Sure enough I was on the floor with my backpack still on my back making my back painful from the position I was in which was lying on the ground on my back.

I shudder as I recall that guy covering my mouth with his hand he seemed surprisingly familiar but I can't remember.

What time is it? Oh well it doesn't change the fact that I still have to go to my classroom. I started turning to the corner where a lot has happened. I went near the classroom that I was assigned to. Yeap. Class-B is definitely the classroom that oji assigned me to.

Like all doors, I was standing in front of a golden brown door. As I opened it, everyone turned to look at me with a mixture of expressions. The main ones were pity and relief. Even though they couldn't see my face, I could see them a bit. Pity? Why pity? Relief for what? It was all answered in a second.

"Oh you must be the new kid," said a very strict looking old men with a toad on his left shoulder. He started walking towards me as I closed the door. "Mind telling me why you're late newbie." He said still walking towards me. I moved back until my back was pressed on the door. "Aren't you going to answer me," he yelled. He was in front of me with a wand in his hand. I whimpered as his wand made it under my hood. "People like you are despicable. Now take off that hood in my classroom unless you want me to report you to the principle." If only he knew.

I think I know why most people looked at me with relief and pity. Relief since I just save them from this toad liking teacher and pity since I will get a scolding from him. By the way, it seemed like his scoldings aren't something you would love to get for a christmas present.

I moved away from the door as I tried to get away from the teacher. Luckily for me I moved away in time. Unluckily for the teacher, the door slammed open. "Jinno-san! Jinno-san?" A blonde guy came in calling for who I think is the teacher who was just scolding me.

The guy wore tight white pants with a loose cream colored blouse. He had shoulder length blonde hair and deep cheerful purple eyes. Even though he acted gay they way he had his hand on his hip, that didn't change the fact that he was a male. His unexpected arrival made me panic. My knees were slowly giving up on me as he looked toward my direction.

"Oh, you must be the new student," he exclaimed cheerfully as he walked toward me. I started to whimper and my body started to shake. "Opps almost forgot about your phobia." He eyed my body as it trembled. "Well since Jinno-san is out I'll take over his class. Does anybody have any questions for the new student?"

A dozen hand shot up.

"Yes Shouda-san?" Asked the blonde guy.

"I heard you say she has a phobia. What is it?" A girl with green eyes and perm black hair with strands of green hair asked.

"She has arrhenphobia. Arrhenphobia is a phobia for people who fear men." The guy started to look at me sympathetically.

"But you're not even a men and she is scared of you," the perm girl protested.

The blonde guy smiled a bit. I looked at the perm girl and blonde guy. I am so going to officially name that girl Permy. "Sorry to surprise you but the last time I checked I was a male," he replied cheerfully. "Anybody else."

The blonde guy pointed to a bald guy. "Go ahead Mochu."

"If she has that kind of phobia why isn't she in an all-girl school? Oh and why does she have that hoodie?"

A bunch of students started agreeing with him.

"Yeah is her face that ugly?" A boy asked.

"Why doesn't she go to an all-girl school?" A girl asked.

"Yeah Mochu is right."

"No way! Her mother disowned her for her face."

"That is what I heard," said Permy.

"Class! Class! This is getting out of hand calm down. I am not allowed to tell you information that is not mine to tell."

"Then why doesn't she tell us then," asked Permy.

"Yeah!" Most of the class agreed.

"Everyone! Silence!" Everyone turned their head toward a red face Jinno-sensei if I'm correct. Somehow that didn't seem right to me. Maybe Jin-jin is a good name. Yeah, Jin-jin.

"Oh Jinno-san there you are! I was looking everywhere for you but when I came to search for you, you weren't here." The blonde guy started talking to Jin-jin. I started feeling nervous as Jin-jin focused his stare at me.

"You," Jin-jin spat. "Yes," I whispered silently. I gulped as he made his way toward me. Thankfully my lifesaver saved my life again. "Oh Jinno-san, I have to talk to you outside in private," the blonde guy exclaimed. "Sure Narumi-san. This better be important and not wasting my valuable time."

When both teachers went outside of the classroom, it was like an on switch for my new classmates. Some were talking to each other while some started surrounded and asked me questions.

"Guys calm down and don't forget about her phobia," said a boy with bright blonde her and glasses on. The boys backed away from me but the girls were throwing random questions on me. When I didn't answer they all backed away from me annoyed and focused on a different victim. I couldn't see it was since all the girls blocked the victim from my view.

"Hello, my name is Anna and this is my cousin Nonoko," said a girl with wavy pink hair and light blue eye. Beside Anna stood a girl with straight midnight blue hair and eyes who must be Nonoko.

"Hajimemashite Mikan," replied Nonoko.

"N-nice to m-e-meet you too, Anna and Nonoko," I stuttered. Both girls smiled at me before a guy near the door yelled 'Gaylord'. Everyone went running to their seats. Jin-jin entered the room with one glance on me before telling me to sit down in the seat near the back where a boy had a manga that covered his face.

"Oh and Sakura-san…" I turned my head slowly to Jin-jin before I headed to my new seat with a **gulp** boy. "Your new partner is going to be Natsume the boy you are sitting next to. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded my head before walking slowly to my desk.

I can't believe I just past seats with boys in it. I thought I was going to die. As I sat beside the seat, I somehow felt calm. Why? I don't know. This boy's presence seems so… soothing. He has an aura that tells me to back off and yet he is probably one of the most dangerous people in here compared to all the boys with the exception to Jin-jin. I felt relax as I let go of a breath I never knew I was holding.

I heard someone moving next to me. As I turned my gaze toward the boy next to me, I saw him take off his manga and turned to look at me. What I saw was crimson eyes before I blacked out again. How could I faint twice in a row as I looked in his eyes was the last thought I had before I went toward memory lane.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Thank you for reading it.

I am trying to make sure that my grammer is correct by the way since i caught some mistakes in my first chapter.

Just to let you know, even though i was raised here in florida, my grammer can get out of hand.

But it is only when I get nervous. I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3: My Light

Hi minna-san! I am trying to at least update two or one time a week. But of course it doesn't mean my story will turn out perfect. It might be a bit boring in the beginning as I try to describe everything but please bear with me. Lol. To me this is just like to practice in being a good author in the future. Well I guess I should stop talking. I'll let you read peacefully. See you! :D

I dedicate this chapter to my cousin Valerie whose birthday is on December 12, 2010.

:):)Kura Kasshoku Koneko(:(:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters**.**

**Mikan's POV**

*****Dream/Past*****

"_Get away from me you jerk," a nine year old _me_ snarled. I came back from the grocery store since ojii-san had caught a fever from fishing outside from the rain and cold weather. I decided to buy medicine for him since he was too weak to move around and get up._

_As I came out of the store these two men started following me. Making sure they were actually following me, I went on a different route to my home. It was a bit longer but more social and safer than passing an abandoned park in the middle of the night with unfamiliar neighbors living in the few houses near the park. _

_I started picking up on my pace until all three of us were running. I was running away from them while they were running towards me. Of course sooner or later I was caught by my arm. As soon as they grabbed my arm I swung the shopping bag at the guy's face. Too bad the man next to me held both my arms behind my back as the shopping bag fell to the floor. He applied pressure on my body making me sit on my knees. They were both laughing as I struggled with the guy's grip on my arm. _

_It was night time and here I was stuck in an ally with two guys who wore long jackets on while I just had a dark brown long sleeve turtle neck shirt on with jean and sandals on keeping me warm in this cold night._

"_Aw don't be like that sweetheart. Don't you know it is really dangerous being alone at a night like this," guy number 1 said. He was starting to touch my left cheek while guy 2 was holding me down. Guy 1 was letting his cold grimy hands slide down my cheek to my neck._

"_He is right," guy 2 agreed._

"_Get away from her you bastard." A boy near my age snapped at the two men. I couldn't get a good look of him because of the dark. But I felt safe. I felt trust. I felt not hope but…_

*****End of Dream/Past*****

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Everything was white and blurry. It took a few seconds to realize that I was looking at the ceiling. I turned my head down and I was looking at a white blanket. I turned to the right and I was looking at white yet again. It was a wall. I turned my head to the left and squeaked. Making sure my hoodie was on I sigh in relief as I was staring at light blue eyes full of concern. Anna moved a bit away from me.

"What was that all about," Anna cried.

"Huh," I murmured confused.

"You fainted in class. In class!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh! Take it seriously. You fainted in Jinno-sensei's class! He looked aghast when you fainted." Anna told me. Of course he would be horrified. If your boss's niece fainted in your class for no reason in particular. Not to mention if you're in charge of the class and the only adult present at the scene.

Nonoko who I didn't notice spoke up while Anna started hugging me. "Everyone was nervous when you fainted. Especially when you fainted probably five seconds before you sat down. Many thought it was your phobia since you were sitting next to Natsume after all but others thought it was something else or more, than your phobia." She started eyeing me.

"I am at a hospital," I stated out of randomness despite our conversation.

"Uh yes you are in a hospital," Nonoko confirmed.

"For how long?"

"For about 15 minutes."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Hmm. Maybe I can actually trust these two in my life. Should I? I probably should, besides they seem really nice and caring. "Yeap," I beamed at them with a small smile even though they couldn't see it.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yes oh," Nonoko said as both she and Anna giggled.

"Oh."

"Okay then."

"Yeap."

"Uh huh."

"Okay."

"Okay Mikan, stop before we run out of some words. You know, you really have a change in attitude in you. It was like you're a different person in class."

"Oh that."

"Seriously Mikan, one more oh and you might as well say goodbye to the word." Both Nonoko and Anna started laughing.

* * *

I was excused from class the whole day just to make sure I recover well.

Why my feet dragged me here was a total mystery. But I somehow ended up in front of a big sakura tree. It seemed so old. I felt as if I was touching a historical monument. Although the tree was a bit far and hidden from the academy, it made a relaxing place to come and visit daily.

I sigh softly as I thought how I was going to manage this whole entire year. I fainted twice, got scolded, but otherwise made two possible friends. I sigh again. I wonder how Youichi is doing.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

What happen in class was weird and stupid that I decided to skip class. This new girl came to class with her phobia and suddenly fainted when I turned to look at her. I mean sure girls faint because of my looks (which I hate) but I sense that this girl fainted for a different reason. A reason I will never know. Why? Because why would I get mixed up in her life since I possibly can't.

I looked up at the sky and stared at the irregular shaped clouds moving so slowly, you wouldn't even notice. That is how life goes on. While we are postponing, life speeds on. I remember what my mom use to say to one of her friends, 'If you are going through hell, keep going.' But how can I keep going. The only thing keeping me going is my family. I need something. I remember something my dad repeated one time when I told him I hate life. He said 'Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it.' **(A/N: Martin Luther King Jr's quote was the last one. Not mind) **But how will I be able to illuminate my life. I need a light.

I heard someone coming towards tree. Surprisingly it was the new girl. She seemed to be spacing out. I heard her sigh two times already and it was getting on my nerves. I watched her sit down with her back facing the tree trunk.

I am actually curious. How well does her phobia work. I guess I should find out. I silently moved to the lower branches until I was just above her. Then I jumped in front of her facing her. What a mistake that was. She looked at my pants and shoes before letting out an ear piercing scream and backing away from me on the floor. I said the only thing that was on my mind, "Urusai! Are you thinking of making me deaf before I even hit my twenties. Such a stupid girl." I started walking away from her.

"Wait," she croaked grabbing my polo. We both looked at each other; well me surprise for a second while her, I don't really know.

"What."

"N-never mind. I-it was not-nothing," she stuttered.

"If it was nothing then why are you still holding on my polo?"

"Ahh! I am s-so-sorr. Gomennasi." She let go of my polo and quickly turned her gaze to a different direction. If she didn't have that hood on then maybe I could see a blush. Hmm. Maybe teasing her isn't so bad.

I sat beside her with our backs facing the tree trunk.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Sitting down," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, okay." I was surprised. Wasn't this girl supposed to have some kind of phobia with men?

"Aren't supposed to have a phobia that makes you fear men?" I voiced my thoughts.

She looked surprise. "I do."

"Then why aren't you running around screaming like the stupid girl you are."

She looked at the thoughtfully floor then at the sky. I could see her mouth and chin. Even though I couldn't even see half of her face, I could tell she had fair skin by just looking at her chin. Her lips were a naturally delicate shell pink color. I was still glancing at her when she looked down from the sky to look at me. "What," she asked.

"Nothing." I said looking away. I closed my eyes thinking of what I saw.

"Do I know you?" she suddenly asked observing me.

"Hn," I grunted.

"Can I trust you?"

Opened my eyes and stood up. Before I started walking I answered her. "No." Then I left. But before I was even a yard away I heard her mumble, "But I trust you already." I turned toward her as the wind ruffled my head then I smirked inwardly. Come to think of it, I haven't started my teasing. "Ja ne… Pol-ka Dots." With that I left. Then a few seconds later I heard her scream. Interesting.

**Mikan's POV**

Ahh that hentai. Why did I even say I trust him? For all I know he is a pervert. Here I was telling him that I trusted him only to let this trust go away with four words. He shouldn't be looking around other people's underwear. But who am I to tell a pervert that. I sigh.

There was one question he asked me that was bothering me. Why am I not scared of him? I still have a bit of problems talking to my ojii-san and oto-chan and both are the closest male I am with. Why? Why him? He kind of reminded me how I felt to the little boy in my dream. The way he act and his back-away-from-me aura were so similar. It was just a dream right? But I knew better than to think it was a dream. It was an old memory. A memory I was trying hard to forget. A piece of my past.

* * *

A week has now past. A few times I screamed. Three times I laughed. But one time was when I actually felt safe. That one time was when I talking with the guy called Natsume… I think. But that was that time at the sakura tree. Almost every other day I felt paranoid and I have no idea why.

I had gotten really good at remembering the names of my classmates and their personalities. But it doesn't mean I had made other friends besides Anna and Nonoko.

**Knock Knock**

I was lying on my bed with white shorts and my red hoodie from Gakuen Alice when someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened the door to see Nonoko standing outside. "Hurry Mikan! Get dress we don't have all day."

"Where are we going Nonoko?"

"To central town. Of course. There are a lot of stores where you can buy all kinds of stuff. Even some stuff you wouldn't find nowhere else like… um… well… I know! Like fluff puffs."

"Fluff puffs? What's that?"

"Exactly now you get my point. Hurry up and get dress. We'll all meet up later in the bus stop at one o'clock. Okay?"

"Okay but is anyone else going besides you and Anna."

"Oh just one more person. Dewa mata."

"Ja."

After Nonoko left I saw that I only had twenty three minutes to get in my clothes. I grabbed a white knee length skirt with a huge white hoodie and some white Nike Capri shoes. I wore boot cut jeans. I grabbed my wallet and dorm keys and placed them in my jeans pocket.

I learned that instead of using yen as money this academy and possibly the small town in this academy uses rabbits. The higher your grade, the higher amount of rabbits you receive each month. Of course this money is not suitable for the outside world but works here in the academy.

As I walked toward the bus stop, I saw Anna, Nonoko, and I believe it was Imai Hotaru were waiting for me at the bus stop.

Anna and Nonoko wore white flared skirts and sandals with their hair down as usual. Anna wore a pink halter while Nonoko wore a midnight blue halter. Hotaru wore black jeans with calf length boots and a black tank top.

"Hey guys. You all look really pretty," I complimented.

"Thanks and hello to you too," Anna and Nonoko said simultaneously.

I looked over at Hotaru who was scrutinizing my every movement. "Uh hi Imai." She just nodded in greeting. As the bus came I couldn't help but to shake off a bad feeling. A feeling I haven't felt since I was twelve. A feeling caused by _him_ and no, that _him _is not my father. _He _is worse than my own my father at times. I really hope nothing happens in this trip I thought as I got in the bus.

**End of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Thanks a lot for finding time for reading this although I

feel that this chapter isn't pretty good.

But this is my first story so with a bit of practice I think I'll do fine.

I am really, really, really, trying to improve on my grammar.

Do tell if I did something wrong. Thanks for reading, ne.


	4. Chapter 4: In Trouble

Hi everyone. I know that my story is getting a bit confusing but it will all soon clear up. If I explained everything right now then it will be like giving out answers to a quiz so you will have to wait for the rest of the chapters to come out. Just to let you know _HIM _is not anyone I have introduced yet in this story.

I dedicate this chapter to my niece Mackenzy whose birthday was on December 13, 2010.

:):)Kura Kasshoku Koneko(:(:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Central Town**

**Youichi's POV**

School was boring. I wonder how onee-chan is doing. The kids in my class are boring and cry for whatever reason. I started the long hour walk to onee-chan's school. As I passed middle school, people were shouting stuff like kawaii. Yuck. Don't they know better than to call a man cute? Apparently not and they're supposed to be much smarter than me.

While I kept on walking, three boys from the middle school surrounded me. I paid no attention and tried to walk past them with my hands in the front pockets of my pants. A guy with sleek short black haired pushed back by heavy gel pushed me as I walked past him. If these guys want to fight, I am so going to give them a fight to look forward.

"Where are you going pretty boy." A guy with yellow-green hair and eyes said to me.

I looked at him bored with my hands still in my pocket. "You're just jealous." After I told them that, I kept on walking.

"That's it." A guy with brown hair came running toward me and punched me in my face before I could react he pushed me down on the floor and all three of them started kicking me. I grabbed the black haired guy's pants while I was on the floor and made him fall down to.

It was a good thing the middle school male uniform consisted of blue and black long plaid pants with a white polo and blue and black tie. Although on Sundays and Saturdays it is your choice if you want to wear the school's uniform. But still, as he fell down I didn't waste any time and grabbed the yellow-green haired guy's tie as he tried to help his friend who fell down next to me, and I pushed him on top of the black haired guy. I got up and tackled down the brown haired guy and started punching him in the face.

"Guys! Stop hurting the poor child," a girl's voice ranged out of all the shouting and groaning. I looked up to see a girl with crimson eyes and neck long raven hair. Beside her stood a guy who probably in high school since his uniform was the same golden color as onee-chan's uniform. The girl and the guy must've been related since the guy had messy raven hair like me and crimson eyes. Although his eyes were much sharpen and intense than the girl's cheerful eyes.

"Aoi-chan, I didn't see you there," said the yellow green haired guy.

"Hi Ken-kun."

"Aoi-chan, what are you doing," said the black haired guy.

"Hi Josh. When I saw from a far what you three did I came quickly."

"Aoi-chan, it wasn't our," started the brown haired guy but got interrupted by Aoi-chan.

"Save it David."

All three looked at the ground guiltily. I look around and saw most people glaring at the three and came up with an idea.

"Onee-chan," I said innocently. I saw blood coming out of my mouth. I gather tears in my eyes but didn't let it fall. I have no idea why I am doing this. Oh yeah, I want to see my position with these people. As I looked at Aoi-chan eyes most females gasp and surrounded me.

"Are you okay?"

"Did those bad boys hurt you?"

"Don't cry cutie."

"Hold on kid. Fifa-chan will take care of you."

Heh. People are so gullible. Then I heard the raven haired guy speak. "Get out of my sight. If you hurt this kid then I don't think I would give a second thought in making your lives miserable." All three of the boys who attacked me cowered and ran away as people started chasing them to who knows were.

"Are you okay?" Aoi-chan kneeled down to my height and looked at me with worry filled eyes. I nodded my head silently and rubbed my eyes with both of my hands. "Don't worry. I'll be right back. I'm going to get ice for that cut. Okay?" I nodded again. "Ni-san, stay here while I come back." Her ni-san nodded while she left.

"Quit the act," I heard him say as his sister left.

I smirked. "You're smart. Unlike some other people I know." I saw him look at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Come on kid," said the crimson eyed guy.

"What about Aoi-chan," I asked him.

I could've sworn I some him smirk even for a little bit. "What about her?"

"Never mind." We entered a small forest that separated high school with middle school. "Where are we going?"

"To my friends."

"My name is Youichi Hijiri Sakura. What is your name?"

He looked at me whether deciding if he should tell me his name. "Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

This town is so cute. It has small stores and even a park. Everything has a happy and welcoming kind of aura. Hotaru went her own way while Anna, Nonoko, and I visited a few shops with clothes and shoes. Nonoko found a cute white sundress with a matching sun hat. Anna on the other hand found a hot pink skirt with some matching converse and a few matching shirts. I just followed them like a puppy although I did look around sometimes.

We all agreed to meet up at the silver fountain that was in the middle park when it is about 2:50. After a while of shopping, I just bought a white gold heart shaped locket necklace with the money I got from oji and my studies. He always gives me and Youichi a thousand rabbits for each week we stay here at the school as a welcoming present.

As we meet up with Hotaru, I couldn't shake the feeling that we're being followed or watch. Trust me, I had this feeling before and were most of the times right. My head instinctively turned to the right near some trees and bushes that surrounded the park and I thought I saw some movement.

"Hotaru," Anna and Nonoko yelled in unison. I turned my head to the front seeing Hotaru with a huge bag full of tools and parts for making robots and devices. Hotaru nodded at Anna and Nonoko while she turned to me and nodded which I gladly returned.

As we all left the park we heard someone call our names. "Anna, Nonoko, Sakura, Imai." We all turned to Koko and Kitsuneme who were calling us and waving like crazy. Behind them were also Mochu, Inchou, Ruka, Natsume, and Youichi; my brother. Koko had an orange shirt that said 'There are no stupid questions', while Kitsuneme had a strangely similar orange shirt that seemed to finish the sentence from Koko's shirt by saying 'just stupid people'. I almost snorted when I saw this.

Anna and Nonoko greeted the boys while Hotaru nodded and I hid a bit behind Hotaru trying to seem casual by looking interested at the fountain in the park.

Natsume, Ruka, Mochu, and Inchou just wore the school's uniform. Natsume was the only one who left three buttons undone along with the tie. Youichi had the usual bored look in his face with his hands in his pocket. He was wearing a gray shirt with a pair of jeans. He wore white and gray DC shoes.

"Onee-chan!" Youichi suddenly yelled. He came running towards me while I stiffened. He jumped on my back like the monkey he can be while I let out a yelp.

"Onee-chan?" everyone yelled with the exception of Hotaru and Natsume.

Youichi rested his head on my shoulder while I just looked at the ground. "Yeah she is my onee-chan. Got a problem with that," he exclaimed.

Koko took a step forward. "How can she be your sister? Both of you have such different personalities. Youichi acts like a mini Natsume… well until now. Wait a minute. Do you guys even look alike?" Koko asked.

"Nope," answered Youichi.

"Hey Natsume, you don't look surprised," Koko stated.

"Hn," was all Natsume replied.

Even though the boys were a safe distance from me, I couldn't help it. I was seriously freaking out and Youichi didn't help either. I started walking in the opposite direction with Youichi on back while everyone else was busy talking.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" I stopped walking without turning my back as I heard the owner of the voice. It was no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Somewhere," was all I murmured before continuing walking.

I have no idea where I went or where I was but I somehow ended up in front of a place to go to the bathrooms. Youichi was half asleep on my back as I settled him on a bench. Once I sat down on the bench, I placed his head on my lap and his legs on the arm of the bench. As I looked at his face, I noticed a bruise and cut on the corner of his mouth.

"Youichi."

"Hm," he responded with his eye lids half close.

"What happened to your mouth," I whispered softly.

His eyes widen for a second before looking emotionless. "I got in a small fight with middle school boys." He said with a shrug.

"What!"

"I said I got in a figh-"

"I heard you Youichi. Never mind." We stayed quiet in a comfortable silence although sometimes we were telling each other what happened in school.

"Onee-chan, wait here while I go to the bathroom okay?"

"Sure Youichi."

I watched him enter the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight I felt vulnerable. I got a bad feeling. Something in my mind was telling me to run. But I knew better than to leave a Youichi alone. I got up from the bench and as I turned around, a glove hand covered my mouth and two other figures came and grabbed me.

* * *

**Youichi's POV**

When I got out of the bathroom, I turned toward the bench were onee-chan was supposed to be sitting at. But I found it empty. I know better than to think she left me behind or did I. No I doubt she left me behind. She just has to be somewhere here.

"Onee-chan," I called out. "Onee-chan! This isn't funny onee-chan." I heard no answer, not even a single leaf from the tree moved. It felt as if time has stop. "Onee-chan," my voice trembled. "ONEE-CHAN!"

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Everyone in central town stopped for a second listening if there was any danger. But since they didn't hear anything after that shout, everyone continued what they were doing. But my friends and I knew better than that. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other worriedly while Hotaru's eyes gave her emotionless faced away as her eyes showed concern.

Koko and Kitsuneme looked at each other. "What happened?" Both of them asked in unison. Mochu, Inchou, and Ruka looked at the girls then at me. "Wasn't Youichi with Sakura-san," Inchou asked.

"Doesn't he call Sakura-san onee-chan?" Ruka asked.

"Wasn't that Youichi's voice," Mochu inquired.

"Oh no what are we going to do," asked Nonoko.

"Are they all alright," Anna worried.

I had enough of this. What are we doing here asking questions when Sakur-Polka Dots and Youichi are probably in danger. "Everyone split up and look for them," I commanded as I ran toward the voice of Youichi. I past a few trees and a few abandoned shops as I ran to where I thought Youichi's voice was coming from. I made it to a place where people can rest, walk around, or use the bathrooms. I looked toward the bench where I heard sobbing. Youichi was sitting on the ground in front of the bench. He placed his arms on the bench and his head in his arms.

"What's wrong Youichi?" I came walking slowly towards him.

"Onee-chan," Youichi cried.

"What about onee-chan?"

"I don't see her."

"So?"

"She would have never left," he told me angrily as he raised his head and looked at my calm face. He still had tears in his eyes.

"Do you know where she is?"

Youichi snapped at me while saying, "If I knew where she was I wouldn't be sitting here without her."

"Well, since you don't know where she is then shouldn't you be looking around for her, instead of doing nothing?" I asked with gritted teeth. My calm façade was slowly slipping away from my face. Youichi looked at me a bit surprised before standing up walking towards me. "You know what? Forget about it." I said as I ran away to the trees. As I was running I noticed shoe prints on the dirt. I quickly follow it till I made it to cement. I saw a few empty buildings as I got a clear view of this part of town. I stayed still until I heard some whispers.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Warm tears fell down my cheek. Could it be _his _doing? _He _is practically worse than my father. _He _is more sadistic and merciless. It certainly feels like he did this. Wait. Wasn't he supposed to be… dead?

I was sweating and choking on air a lot as these three men kept arguing. It was true that I was right in front of them but my panicking didn't help me take in information since I was practically freaking out. This bandana that the men use to gag me wasn't helping with my breathing one bit. The men had my hands tied behind my back with a rope. They also had my feet tied up.

I looked at one of the men. A guy with olive skin and dark hair grinned at me showing his yellow smudged teeth. "Say, why don't we take off that hood of yours and show us your face." The guy said. He started grabbing my head and turned me to look at him. His eyes widen as he smirked. I looked at him with fear visible in my eyes as I stared back at him. I fixed my hood since it was falling on top of my forehead when the guy grabbed my face. He turned his head towards his comrades.

"What is it," a tough rough low voice asked him. I couldn't see anyone but the guy who held my face in his hands. Before he could say anything, he was thrown on the floor by a punch. One of the guys that was wearing a long black coat came running to my rescuer. Who was my rescuer I don't know but even though I was on the floor and my rescuer had his back on me, it wasn't pretty hard to guess who it was. What with the messy raven hair, anyone would have a 9 out of 10 guess of who it is even if you meet this person once.

As the guy attempted to punch my rescuer, my rescuer dodged it swiftly. The guy expecting to touch my rescuer's face tripped as he hit air. My rescuer kicked his stomach as the guy fell down. As both men who dealt with my rescuer got up slowly, the third guy who wore a white coat while his jet black hair covered his face took out a gun from his coat. My rescuer moved away from me slowly with both palms in the air in an I-surrender position. The guy came closer to my rescuer until they were one feet apart. Both looked each other in the eyes. Then in a flash, my rescuer grabbed the attacker's wrist with the arm that held the gun and twisted it in a painful way that made him automatically drop the gun.

Suddenly my rescuer came running towards me, lifting me up bride style as we ran for dear life.

After a while of running, he took me to the park from earlier and sat me on the fountain. I clutched his polo shirt for dear life while I sobbed uncontrollably. He removed the gag and untied my arms and legs. He sat beside me and hugged me until I had managed to calm down. My rescuer- no I mean Natsume gazed in my eyes as I saw my terrified reflection in his now soft crimson eyes. We both pulled apart as we heard anxious voices.

"There they are," yelled Koko and Kitsuneme.

The girls flocked over me asking questions. Well Hotaru just observed me carefully.

"Are you okay? Were you crying?" Anna started asking.

"Need to go to the hospital?" Nonoko said panic-stricken.

"Onee-chan!" Youichi wailed. He came running towards me and jumped into my lap while crying. I hugged him tight. "I was so worry about you and all I did the moment you left was cry. It was later when I decided to take action." He said as he wipes the tears with his arms. Then he looked at Natsume as if sending a message out to him.

"Guys we better get going," Anna told us. "The bus is going to leave us behind." Before we left Nonoko took both me and Youichi to a cotton candy stand. At least that was what I thought.

* * *

The front of the stand had the words Howalon written on it. We all waited patiently in line. Nonoko ordered a huge box of Howalons or what she calls it; fluff puffs.

As I placed one of the pink cloud looking howalon in my mouth, I never thought that all my problems would fade away like that. The sugar coated creamy milk candy blew my problems away as I never felt so happy, calm, and relaxed in my life. By the looks of it, Youichi felt the same way as his face had some sort of dreamy look.

"You are now pronounced husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Nonoko joked taking in both my and Youichi's facial expression.

We headed back towards the others. When the bus came I sat next to Hotaru who seemed to be building some kind of gun. I wonder what she will use that for.

When we got to our dormitories the boys said their goodbyes and left while Natsume stayed. Anna and Nonoko walked to their rooms together while Hotaru went down a hallway leading to her own room.

"Ja Natsume. Th-thanks for today." As I was about to leave, a hand grasped my wrist.

Natsume had his head down looking at the ground. "I need an explanation you know."

I turned to look at him. "An explanation? About what?" I murmured.

"About what happened today," he shouted angrily. "Meet me tomorrow at the same tree from the other time. You need to explain to me the things I heard those men say. Got it?" I nodded as he turned away from me with his hands in his pockets.

What could I possibly tell him about today? I had no idea at all. Somehow the scene where he rescued me felt like déjà vu. I guess I should tell him my thoughts on the kidnap. But that would mean explaining my past to him. Should I tell him? No I shouldn't. He even told me not to trust him. But why do I feel like I want to tell him. Wait, did he see my face?

This is so confusing. Fine I will tell him if he promises one thing and one thing only. Not to tell nobody a word of what I'm going to tell him.

**End of Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Thanks for reading this story guys.

I will update today by the way. Especially since today is my birthday, I decided it as a treat if you like my story that is.

I am really thankful to have readers like you all.

Thank you for the reviews.

Until next time everyone.


	5. Chapter 5: A bit of my Past

I know I was suppose to update on my b-day but something came up. I couldn't update on Dec. 22 since my family took me shoping a bit against my will and I stayed with my sister to do some work. Thanks for the Youichi plushie and comments. You all make my day by the way! Hey that rhymes. Anyway I hope you like it.

:):)Kura Kasshoku Koneko(:(:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

**Chapter 5: A bit of my Past**

* * *

Today is the day I have to tell Natsume everything. Why? Why am I doing this? Not even ojii-san knows about my life really well. But why? Why him of all people? I remember what he told me the other time we were at the sakura tree. He said that I couldn't trust him. It's all confusing. It feels like a year has passed since I stayed here. But no, one week is already over.

I grabbed my pink tank top and pulled over my white hoodie on. I wore dark Bermuda shorts as I grabbed my white flip flops. I grabbed my new locket and placed it around my neck. Inside was a picture of my mom and dad on the left side, while the right side had a picture of me and my brother.

I looked around the room for a split second before heading out the door. The cream colored tiles on the floor seem to look cold or maybe frozen is the word.

I kept walking down the hallway. As I walked, I looked out of the window as if acting by instinct. On a faraway tree that had a perfect view of this hallway, I saw something. No someone was a much better observation. The person blended in with the tree fairly well. But a hint of light shone on his lips. His lips were curled up in an evil smirk before he disappeared.

I felt as if time has stopped. It seemed so familiar.

I kept walking until I had eventually made it outside. The fresh air had no soothing feeling to me. I could hear the sound of grass as I softly walked on it. If I was correct then where Natsume was expecting me was at the sakura tree we both were last time.

I looked up at the sky. It brought back familiar memories.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Normal POV**

_A nine year old girl sat beside a boy who covered his hair with a hat. His burgundy eyes had a tint of dark brown in them. He sat beside the girl. The girl's hair blew with the light wind coming from the north. They both had their back against a tree in a secluded park._

_The girl suddenly looked up at the sky as if she could reach out and grab one of the marshmallows from up above._

_She turned her head to the boy who had his head hanged back and his eyes closes contently. "Hey, Mee-kun," she asked._

_The boy didn't look at her as he answered. "Hmm."_

"_When does the sky ever end?" The boy had to open his eyes so she could see the amusement dancing on them. "What," the girl complained. She crossed her arms over her chest as she scowled at him._

_The boy sigh debating if he should answer her or not and decided to answer her question. "It doesn't end," he looked up at the sky. "Unless you intend to make it end which I hope you won't Mi-chan."_

_The girl smiled once more before closing her eyes. Her thoughts at that exact moment were 'You always know what to say Mee-kun.'_

*****END FLASHBACK*****

**Mikan POV**

I never noticed when I got in front of the sakura tree. I just noticed when something jumped down from the tree. As usual, I let out a screamed as I fell to the floor.

"Seriously Polka Dots," an annoyed guy said.

"N-Natsume?"

"Hn."

"So… what exactly did those men say," I asked. I watched him as he sat a beside me like last time.

Natsume looked at me as if I came from outer space. "Weren't those guys right in front of you."

I turned to face the ground. I touched the tip of the grass with my hands. I could feel Natsume's gaze on me. "Yes they were in front of me but it's not like I would pay any attention to them as I tried to find a way out of there. Besides, my phobia wasn't helping either."

"You're one stupid girl Polka Dots."

Keeping her gaze on the ground, it took a while for her to understand Natsume's nickname. "You, you… pervert! Forget it. What did those guys say?"

"Well one man said something about taking you to their boss. I also heard that their boss has some unfinished business with you," I could tell that Natsume was unsure of what he heard.

I played around with the words in my mind. "That's it?"

"Well there was more but I kind of figured that was the most important thing."

"Well if you really want to know… to make long story short, well, I… uh…I was a gullible easily deceived fool. I practically believed anything anyone said. Although I was also wary about people especially males and some particular females. Well I get fooled easily by people who pretend to be nice. But as I grew up, I kind of found out that not many people are as nice as they seem. I always trusted people who in the end only deceived me. But then again, it is much shameful to distrust our friends than to be deceived by them," I told him gently.

Natsume looked at me softly before putting on his emotionless façade. "Hn."

I turned to stare at him before deciding. "Where do you want me to start?"

"What?"

I sigh. "You know, my past."

"Oh, well how about short story long."

I secretly raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He shrugged. I stayed silent thinking if I should really do this. I closed my eyes while I cleared my mind. The next time I opened my eyes, they were confident. I looked at Natsume before I talked. "You must and I repeat must take this to your grave."

Hearing how severe my voice sounded, Natsume could only look taken aback. "Sure no problem Polka Dots, it's not like I could tell anyone."

"Oh yeah, well how about Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, and Mochu, huh?" Natsume just shrugged. "Fine. It all started when I was eleven."

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Normal POV**

_It's been three years since the girl called Mikan has moved in with her grandpa also known as ojii-san. She was walking outside in the woods near her house. All around her colorful leaves would dance in the wind as if saying that fall is here. Every step she took with her orange sneakers would make the leaves crunch. Her brown leggings matched the color of the bark from the trees. Her orange shirt went all the way to her thighs. Her hair was tied in pigtails that were slightly curled in a cute way. _

_She skipped through the forest humming a childish song while twirling around once in a while as if playing with the wind. The sun was shining in the sky as the colors of the leaves shined when the sun's ray touched it. _

_The girl was skipping around happily until she tripped over the root of a tree. "Itai," she complained. She slowly got up to just slip from all the leaves from the floor as she fell again. "Ahh," she shrieked._

_When she was about to get up from the floor, she heard a chuckle. A boy with auburn hair and amber eyes looked at her. He wore a blue cotton shirt that was a bit dirty. His jeans were torn. He also wore some glasses that were on the point of breaking. "Are you okay?"_

_Mikan looked at the boy as he held his hand out. "Thanks. __Watashi wa Mikan __desu_,_ hajimemashite." The boy could only look at her speechless when Mikan looked at him while she spoke in that angelic voice of hers. _

_The guy gave her a timid smile before answering her. "My name is Reo, Reo Mouri." Mikan gave him a cheerful smile before accepting his hand as she got up. But little did she know that her life was going to take drastic turns._

_

* * *

_

_It's been almost a year since Mikan has meet Reo. Both of them become almost inseparable. Reo was now fifteen while Mikan was just twelve. Even though Reo and Mikan were both very close, Mikan always had time to spend with a special someone._

_Mikan was in the same park that she and Mee-kun would usually meet up at. Both of them were lying on the ground with their eyes closed. _

"_I don't trust him," complained Natsume._

"_Mee-kun," Mikan dangerously spoke. "He's nice once you get to know him."_

"_Mi-chan, nande?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why do you like him so much?"_

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

"_You like him. Come on Mi-chan, I know you well."_

"_I don't like him." _

_Mee-kun suddenly opened his eyes and sat up while Mikan did the same thing as him. "Are you sure you don't like him." Mee-kun leaned closer to Mikan as he stared intently at her eyes. His burgundy eyes were melting in hers._

"_I-I don't really kn-know," stuttered a flushed up Mikan._

_Mee-kun sighs before moving away from her. He ran a hand in his hair. "It's just the way he looks at you, with some kind of inhuman intent. It makes me feel like he's the devil in disguise, along with that cousin and uncle of his." Although Mee-kun has never meet face to face with Reo, he has seen him before from a distance whenever Mikan spots him while hanging out with Mee-kun. Of course Mikan has tried to persuade Mee-kun to meet him; Mee-kun just ignores her. "Don't you ever notice his face whenever he's with his cousin and uncle. They're both planning something and I don't like it."_

"_Mee-kun, don't be like that. Trust me just this once. I know he isn't a bad guy Mee-kun."_

"_Mi-chan, you don't understand. That's the same way those other stalker of a bastards look at you before they drift off into counting sheep." Natsume was talking about her pass experiences on men._

_Mikan looked at him softly. "Don't worry, if I feel anything suspicious then there is no doubt I'll tell you." Mikan got close to him as she laid her head on his shoulders. "Besides, I trust you already," she said softly before giving him a cheerful smile that seems to be as bright as the sun._

"_Mi-chan," Mee-kun started to mused. _

_Mikan trusted Mee-kun enough to try to see what set him off about Reo. As she was walking home, she saw Reo and his cousin. She walked towards them with a bright smile on her face. "Hi Reo-kun and Persona-san." _

_Persona has ink-black hair in spikes. He always wore a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt with black tight jeans. _

"_Hey Mikan," said Reo as he walked towards her._

"_Sakura-san," Persona acknowledges. Somehow, whenever he says her last name it always ends up giving her goose bumps. As Reo hugged Mikan, Persona left._

"_Mikan-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend," Reo looked at her solemnly. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders. Mikan shook her shoulders but Reo hands wouldn't move. He raptly looked in her eyes. Being under his gaze Mikan began to feel uncomfortable. "Please Mikan," he asked desperately as if he would do anything for her._

_Mikan hesitated as she looked in his eyes. "S-sure." She didn't know why but she felt as if he wouldn't take no for an answer and she also felt it impossible for her to say no even if she wanted to. He always had that kind of effect on someone. It's as if he is controlling you._

_He smiled happily at her. "Thanks Mikan." Then Reo left Mikan as she stood half way near her house._

_Mikan couldn't understand it, but she felt as if she was betraying Mee-kun by being Reo's girlfriend. She began walking feeling somewhat sick to her stomach. _

_

* * *

_

_The next day Mikan met up with Mee-kun in their usual place. "Mee-kun," she said almost silently._

_He looked up at her worriedly. "What Mi-chan."_

"_Reo-kun asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed." Mikan turned to look at Mee-kun. Her eyes widened as she saw him. He clenched his fist while his eyes glared back at the sun. "Stop it! You'll get blind Mee-kun." She grabbed his face with both of her slim hands forcing him to look at her. "Is something wrong Mee-kun?" _

"_No," Mee-kun said as he tried to take off her hands off his face. _

_She sigh before muttering "Mee-kun." With her hands stilled placed on his face they both looked at each other. Slowly they both leaned closer. Mikan stopped as she realized what was happening, but it was too late. Mee-kun kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen as he kissed her. But somehow something told her this was right. She found herself responding to him. The kiss was filled of pain and love. But the kiss was cut short as they saw somebody coming towards them._

_It was no other than Reo._

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

**Mikan's POV**

"What happened next?" Natsume sat beside me as I told him the story. I was quite amused at him. Even though he doesn't show his emotions on his face, his eyes say the exact opposite.

"Stuff," I murmured. "It takes a while for me to recall it since something happened before all of this. Remember the times I fainted when I was with you."

"Yeah."

"Well some of my memories that had been repressed I gained thanks to you."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

I sigh yet again. Somehow I've been sighing a lot lately. "It means that I had experienced made my some I am unable to recall. Repressed memories are also called motivated forgetting in which a subject blocks out painful or traumatic times in one's life."

"Isn't that called amnesia?"

"Well amnesia for me is more of a head injury that makes your memories forgets. Or, I don't know I'm not a doctor or whatever that deals with memories."

"So your telling me all of this because what?"

"Well I can't really remember far from there. Plus, what I do remember isn't something I would like to tell you."

"That's just stupid."

"Huh?"

"Hn."

"Anyway, my memories that had been repressed have been repressed for a reason I don't want to talk about. But the two first times I saw you and fainted, you brought a few of it back. Usually one needs to have psychotherapy for it to recover. My memories might recover with smell, taste, or other things that related with my lost memory. It may take years even decades for the memory to come back."

"Really."

"Yeah."

We both stayed in a comfortable silence. That was until Natsume broke it.

"Why do you wear hoods all the time," he asked.

"You're one brave soul to ask that question," I said sarcastically.

"Why? What can you do to me?"

"Well I can kill you, drown you, poison you, and make your life miserable." I told him slyly.

"Tck." He turned to look at me. "No really, you still haven't told me."

"And I don't plan on it."

"Well then I am going to have to make you." He told me knowingly.

"Psht."

"Oh, you don't believe me don't you?" He pounced on me and we both fell on the floor. He fell on top of me while I feel on my back and used my arms to cover my face. "Come on, what's there to hide anyways." He laid his legs on top of mines. His hands were trying to move my arms from my face.

"N-no!" As I felt him successfully removing my arms, I closed my eyes. He pinned my arm beside my head. "Don't please, don't look at me," I begged. But I knew it was too late. I could practically feel his gaze on my face.

I opened my eyes revealing tender hazel eyes with a brown ring in them. I watched his face as a series of emotions finally flashed in them. I could see understanding, confusion, amused, amazed, and mostly surprised. I made an insulted face.

Natsume eyes bored into mine for a while before examining the rest of my face. He got off me and sat down. I sat down as well but on my knees. I watched as he gazed into my silky waist long golden brown that was playing with the wind. He slowly leaned towards me as his hands touched my hair. I bit my tongue as he had a faced full of wonder. Never knew he had such a side to him. He seemed like the person to stick with his pride.

Before I knew it, Natsume removed his hand away from me while he looked in a different direction. He then turned to stare at me before talking. "I still don't get why you where that hood on." He looked at me intently before turning emotionless. "I mean, if you were ugly I would understand."

I smacked his arms. Since he saw me then I think I could keep my hood off for a few seconds. It felt good. I felt free. The suns ray was on my soft rose petal cheeks. I couldn't help but sigh contently. I could feel the suns warm on my skin. I closed my eyes. "I wish I was ugly." My hands started stroking the grass. "I wish a lot of things wouldn't happen. If you're ugly, then you won't have any stalkers. True I can never be too sure but still. But then again, you can never judge someone on the outside. Besides, my life has been anything but normal because of this," I said pointing at my face with my eyes still close.

"You do know that you never did finish your story." I heard Natsume speak to me softly.

"What else do you want to know?"

"What happened next?"

I opened my eyes to stare at Natsume. "Reo came up to us, called me names and left. I ran out to follow me, but little did I know was that he done that on purpose. As I followed him, Mee-kun followed me too. Then the last thing I remember was he and Persona captured me and took me to Reo's uncle." A lone tear fell down my eyes as it came in contact with the grass.

Natsume spoke something I wasn't sure of but I didn't want to answer. "What happen to Mee-kun?"

"He… I don't know. A few days later, an explosion happened which killed almost everyone. I don't really want to talk about."

"Great, now I'm more confused," Natsume muttered by himself. **(A/N: I don't think he's the only one)**

"I will tell you the rest of the story. But I will tell you it another time."

"How does this help out with your capturers?"

"Those people might be working for Reo." I stood up as I looked up at the sky.

"So what did Reo and his family wanted with you?"

"All they wanted was my mom and dad's money, me for my looks since I could help them with much stuff I don't want to talk about, and revenge. They wanted payback from what my father has done."

"What payback would that be," Natsume asked.

"Stop asking so many questions. It reminds me of the shirt Koko and Kitsuneme had on. What was it? Oh yeah it goes like this, 'There are no stupid questions, just stupid people.'"

Natsume did a "Hn," sound before climbing up a tree as I headed to leave. Apparently we both have finished our little meeting. I could see the sky darkening and the clouds turning into a shade of grey. I started picking up my pace as I felt a drop of water touch my face. I almost forgot about the hood. That was a close one.

It started raining hard as I tried to get out of the rain. Why did school have to be far away? That's it, I am going to buy a new hood and that boy is going to accompany whether he likes it or not. Besides its his fault I came a to the tree.

**Natsume's POV**

I'm confused. Polka Dots sure has a twisted life. So she has repressed memories huh. She also said something about Reo. Why does the name Persona sound familiar? Mi-chan and Mee-kun also sounds familiar but why?

From everything she told me, I could tell Mee-kun was a childhood friend. Reo she met in the woods. I bet he was one of the people in her life that has deceived her. So Reo tries to gain her trust in a few months and plans something. At least that was what I understood.

What surprised me the most was her face. She looked like a fallen angel from heaven. She had a smooth flawless face. Her lips were a delicate shell pink color. Her golden brown hair felt like silk under my hands. Her eyes were something I could never get tired of looking at. Her hazel eyes has a brown ring around them making it look perfect. Her… wait. What's wrong with me? I need to stop talking that way.

I watched as the rain fell to the grass. Although this tree didn't offer much protection, I didn't care.

I watched the rain fall. I then turned deep in thought on something. I said this before and I say this again. Why does words Mi-chan and Mee-kun sound so familiar. Could it be that… No it couldn't be.

**Stranger POV**

I got her where I want her to be. Although she is making friends that I would prefer her not to make but that's okay. I am willing for a challenge.

I watched Mikan and that boy talk for a bit. I could tell she was telling him some bits of her pass. But I know she isn't going to tell him all. I watched them from a tree not far from theirs.

I was a bit surprise to see her take that hood. Besides, I was the one who made her want to where one in the first place.

"This is getting interesting," I silently observed.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **This confusion mess will clear up in a few chapters. No less than three and no more than six.

In summary, Reo and his cousin and uncle were planning something on Mikan which she has suffered from.

There has been an explosion that has killed many people. I will talk about that explosion later on.

Reo might be _him _but that _him _might be someone else. Hmm, what else? Oh yeah! Something has happened to Mikan when she was a kid that made her have repressed memories.

I will try to explain repress memories as best as I can, but if you want, you can google it since I am not the best teacher around. So thats it for today.

Thanks for being patient with me! See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

Hello minna-san! I really appreciate all the comments and everything. You guys sure make me want to write. I couldn't ask for more. I'll let you read in peace. ;D

:):)Kura Kasshoku Koneko(:(:

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

* * *

Oh that Natsume. I just asked him to accompany me to central town since my hoodie got all wet and dirty. Sure I could wash it but what's the fun in that. Besides, he has done so many things to me. Some things include scaring me, looking at my underwear, teasing me, and, well, making me think of him all the time.

A picture of him and Mee-kun always appeared in my head and combined as if saying they're both one. But how can that be, Mee-kun has burgundy eyes with bits of dark brown in them while Natsume simply has crimson eyes that could pierce through ones soul. Mee-kun can be mean at times, but he is mostly gentle and kind while Natsume is a totally different story. Mee-kun supposedly died. Besides, Natsume would've known me when I took off my hood or maybe when he forced my hood off and he might've remembered me when I told him my story. But how come I feel the same way I felt around Mee-kun when I was with Natsume. This is so abs-

"Sakura-san!" Uh oh, I am so in trouble. I shrunk in my seat as Jin-jin pointed his wand at me. At times, I feel as both his eyes and wand can emit electricity at his target; also known as prey, at least in my mind. "Sakura-san, since I see you weren't paying attention to class, I believe that you might know the answers enough to be ignoring my teaching. Can you please tell me the answers for the equations on the board."

I started sweating a lot from both my phobia and lack of knowledge when it came to math. "Um, its, well… uh." I was desperately looking around the classroom. Everyone seems to pity me while minding their own business. Jin-jin seems to be losing patience. His face was slowly turning red as I took my time.

Then I saw Hotaru holding up the math book. She had a paper telling me the answers in big bold letters. It also says to tell the answer in 30 seconds.

"Well Sakura-san, since you don't seem to know the answer then I will have to give you dete-."

"Wait!" I interrupted Jin-jin. Everyone turned to look at me. It was probably because they never heard me talk above a mumble. Great, I hate attention. How lovely it is to get it back. Not! "I know the answer," I said in a quieter voice.

Jin-jin cleared his throat and tried to get control of his bewildered face. "Then hopefully you don't mind sharing it with us."

"The answer is 54?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"May you explain to us ho-" Jin-jin was interrupted yet again. This time it was the school bell who dared to interrupt jin-in.

As everyone got up and ignored Jin-jin, I pack my stuff in my backpack and went towards Hotaru. "Th-thanks for covering me up back there."

"Don't worry," she said while smiling a small smile, "you seemed hopeless."

I just stood in place dazed. The ice queen just smiled. I shook my head when I heard her calling me. I guess all people aren't what they seem. That goes for me too.

We both made it to the doors of the cafeteria. Once we opened it you could hear everyone talking and laughing. A few kids were standing near the door talking to one another. Not far off I saw Sumire and her fan club surrounding Natsume's table.

I thought I saw him look annoyed when one girl moved out of the way before a different girl took her place. I snickered while Hotaru looked at me curiously.

As we got our lunch both Hotaru and I sat down with Anna and Nonoko. We all talked or should I say that Anna and Nonoko did the talking while Hotaru and I just ate our lunch and listened.

When lunch ended I went decided to find Natsume. That jerk still needs to come with me to central town. At least that is what I usually tell myself. Find him I did when I walked in a corner away from the cafeteria. I fell to the ground while he staggered a bit.

"Oh it's you," I heard him say. When he started walking away from me I grabbed his arm. "What do you want now?" He was obviously annoyed.

"Y-you still owe me trip to central town."

"Tck." He glared at me.

"Come on, it won't take long."

"Fine but make it quick." With that he left me shocked. Natsume just agreed. This day is getting weirder. First Hotaru and then Natsume, how shock can I still get.

I went towards my room to change out of my golden yellow school uniform. I sat on my bed wondering what I should wear. I got up from my bed and walked towards my closet. I grabbed a white tank top with a faded graphic heart and I wore a red hoodie over it. I grabbed a pair of jeans. I went towards my bed to sit down and think about which shoes to wear.

I could wear some sandals and get it over with but my white Nikes seem a good enough option. Still deciding which pair of shoes or sandals to wear I turned my head to my night stand beside my bed. On it was a white envelope made out of good quality. The envelope was sealed with a burgundy six point star sticker. As I opened it, I felt my hands get sweaty. It read,

_Dear Mi-chan,_

_It's been a long time since we both saw each other. I know that from all the time I could contact you I chose today. It's just that I have been quite busy taking care of things, things I rather you not to get into._

_Listen Mi-chan, this letter should not be taken as a joke. I am real. This letter is real. If you don't believe me then I'll tell you things that you had told me. Your preferred your dad than your mom when you were little. You hate the dark since it reminds you of what your dad did to you. You love sweet things. Your birthday is on Jan. 1. Last but not least you aren't trustful with men since you turned twelve and thirteen. I believe you still aren't._

_Listen and listen carefully, I am not dead if you believe I'm not dead. Tomorrow you're having a new student. This student is going to act as a spy and follow you're every move, got it. The company that wants revenge on your dad had sent him or her to your school. There is a possibility you know the student. But that is a possibility, nothing more._

_I hope this letter got to you. Right now I am spying at the company. That is how I got that information._

_I love you Mi-chan. So much that it hurts when you're away from me._

_Love,_

_Mee-kun_

I felt as if my world has stop. "Mee-kun," I whispered. I can't believe that I am holding his letter. It has to be his. Although his hand writing was a bit messy probably because of his spying or whatever he is doing, I know it is his graceful but a bit messy handwriting. I guess this proves it, I could still get even more shock than I'm already am. I have no idea how long I stood there but I got out of my trance when someone knocked on my door.

I opened the door to see a very annoyed pissed off Natsume. I shook my head as he talked. "Oi baka, did you think that was funny when you ditched me."

"Ditch you? You think I'll ditch you," I asked sarcastically. I ended up laughing forgetting about my worries. Why do you ask? It's because I kind of ditched THE Natsume Hyuuga in a way. I started laughing and a tear ran down my right eye. I didn't even notice when Natsume left with a whatever. You don't see this every day. Actually nobody sees this everyday cause Natsume always rejects his fan girls.

As I thought on the reason of why I ditched him, I became depressed. I just got a letter from Mee-kun. Not too long ago today I was just thinking that he was dead. But it turns out that he is far from dead than I expected. I chuckled humorlessly when I remember how I thought Mee-kun could have been Natsume. "It was too bad to be true."

I lay on my bed filled with shock. My mind was busy thinking about what I just read. _I am not dead if you believe I'm not dead. _What is that supposed to mean? _I love you Mi-chan. So much that it hurts when you're away from me. _I know how you feel Mee-kun. I love you so much that it hurts as well. A lone tear fell down my check. Soon that lone tear didn't become a lone tear. One by one the tears started falling. I hugged a pillow that was next to me as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up from the ringing of my alarm clock. As I got up from bed I got dressed slowly and sat down on my bed to brush my hair. Once done I grabbed my Gakuen Alice hoodie and wore it as I walked outside.

Could that letter be true? Could Mee-kun be alive? Ugh! I hate how there are so many questions in the world and yet few answers. Walking towards my class I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Natsume glaring at me.

"Watch it Polka or should I say Ichigo."

"You… pervert! I was going to say sorry for yesterday but I guess we're even."

He started walking away from me. As I stepped foot in the classroom, I closed off some of my feelings. Still holding my breath while I walked towards my seat, I heard that we're having a new student.

The front doors burst opened and in revealed Narumi-sensei looking as cheerful as ever. "Ohayo minna-san!" Everyone went walking back to their seats. I even heard the chair besides me move indicating Natsume sat beside me. "Today we have a new student."

Everyone started asking questions.

"Is it a girl or boy," A girl asked.

"Is she/he hot," many students wonder.

"Why did the student decide to come here all of a sudden," a light brown haired boy asked.

Oh no, I guess Mee-kun was right. If he was then I can only do what he told me to do which was watching my every doing. But it's not like I have something to hide. Oh Mee-kun, you don't know how much I need you now.

I could feel Natsume looking at me from the corner of his eyes. Then all of a sudden we focused our heads to the sounds of our classmates.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short and lame chapter.

I had my hands full this week. I will try to make the next one longer since even I can't stand this short chapter of mine.

I also didn't like this chapter. It seems to be missing something. Oh well. I just hate that I left it in a cliffhanger without much info.

Thanks for all the reviews and comments. Until next time! And happy New Year's day for at least when I submit this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: New Students

Hey everyone! Sorry for the last chapter cause I found it poorly detailed and short. But thanks for those who liked it. I hope this chapter helps! Sorry for updating late. School got to me and I got in a painful accident that got my right arm a bit. Lucky me! Nope, uh uh. (^_^)

:):)Kura Kasshoku Koneko(:(:

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Students**

Both Natsume and I turned our heads toward the noise of students. "Alright my dear class, please settle down," Narumi-sensei said although you could hear it faintly. But somehow, his voice reached everyone since they all sat down with eager eyes ready to judge the slightest movement the new student made. As the door painfully opened slowly, in came a girl. "Okay class, this is Luna Koizumi."

The new student had blonde hair with piercing icy blue eyes. Her uniform hugged her body as she walked in with swaying hips. She had a mole on the left side of her chin. Her wavy hair danced around as if air alone caressed it. As she spoke, her voice held some kind of authority that made you listen. "As Blondie said, my name is Luna Koizumi. Hajimemashite." Almost all boys had hearts in their eyes as she smiled a sickly sweet smile. She was beautiful in a way that made you look twice but that was the least of my problems.

Mee-kun words were pasted in my head, 'Tomorrow you're having a new student. This student is going to act as a spy and follow you're every move, got it.' I knew I must listen to him if I wanted to be careful. I started scrutinizing her. She seem to carry a bossy power type of aura, nonetheless she didn't seem like the type of girl to spy. No not to spy, I mean look at her. She is obviously calling and looking for attention.

Luna looked at everyone in the class. She held their gaze for a second or two before moving on to the next person. She barely even glanced at me. However, it was a different story for my seat mate Natsume. It seems like one look wasn't enough for given that she did more than just glanced at him. She practically flirted with him as she lowered her head and gave him a sexy smile. Most boys fainted unlike Natsume who stood unmoving by that smile.

Sumire Shouda who saw all of this gave out her famous and ridicules speech. "I am Sumire Shouda president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club." Sumire started her speech on how Luna was not to be close to him and etc.

Luna ignored her as she walked towards the back where Natsume and I sat down. "Hey there hottie, mind if I sshwit theeere wit you," Luna cooed like a baby.

"Go $h!t somewhere else," Natsume replied. I was surprised. Natsume did cuss but very few times and mostly to himself.

"Aw don't be like that. You know you want me." She put a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Yeah I want you. I want you somewhere else." He smacked her hands away.

Sumire and everyone in the class were watching those two very closely. It seemed like Sumire was about to explode at any time. I laid my head on my hand as I watched the event unfold. It was amusing. We don't see this every day.

Luna was still not giving up. "Where sweetie, in your bed room," She asked innocently. Most girls gag while the some boys where glancing off in space.

Natsume glowered at her. "Not in my room, I don't want it to get infested," he spat.

"Whatever you say," Luna left dissatisfied.

Everything went back to normal. People were looking elsewhere while Natsume was ignoring class and I was trying my best to not drift off. At the end of the day people crowded Luna asking her questions about the day.

I got out of the class room and started heading outside. Students were flocking the hall way making it almost impossible for movement of any kind while I cringed and tried to breathe in slowly through my mouth. My teeth were cutting on the sensitive skin of my tongue making it bleed. The blood tasted like salt and rust and I don't have a high tolerance for blood.

I quickly changed my mind to distract me. I can't believe Luna's the spy. She didn't even seem concerned with me. She looks like she was more concerned with Natsume or somebody else. Maybe she is trying to get close to him to get some information out of him since spies usually know who hangs out with who. She is a possible person since I don't really know anyone else who could be it. Plus people wouldn't suspect her including me.

I made it to the back of the school without me knowing. The last time I checked I was in the high school building. Almost no one came here. I never have been here myself although I always saw it through a window from the principal's office. There were flowers everywhere. Mostly different colored roses and probably about fifty trees or so scattered around. The sky was in perfect balance with the grass. The sky was a light shade of blue whereas the grass was a dark shade of green. I saw a few green love birds flying around in pairs. The school building was close to the garden with a few benches here and there.

"Beautiful isn't it," a voice came from behind me. I turned around and almost fell on the floor. I backed away as much as I could but the person seemed oblivious. The person looked lost and confused with his arms behind his head. He noticed my presence and walked towards me but otherwise distracted. His ashy grey hair gleamed in the sun. Bits of loose hair covered his forehead and he had grey brown eyes. Somehow, as he looked in the sun, I could see small green flecks in his eyes. I took advantage of his distraction to look at him and raise my head up. In a flash his eyes met mine as I looked away as quickly as possible. He smiled politely and then said, "Maybe that wasn't the only thing beautiful I saw."

I stiffened and walked away. How could I've been so careless? I tried to walk as fast as I could but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "G-get you-your hand off m-my shoulder." I slowly turned my head to see his face close to mine. He started muttering apologies and what not.

"Rry. I am so sorry. I really am sorry. I didn't expect… Well what can I say, hmm…? Did I say I was sorry?"

I moved back from him. "Get away from me!" I tried to run but trip over my own legs and guess what? He caught me. I screamed but in mid scream he clamped a hand to my mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Did anybody tell you that you got some lungs?" I ignored him and bit his hand. He yelled out in pain but didn't let go. I thrash and we both fell to the ground. I ended up falling on top of him. I was mortified. My lips were pressed on his as I lay on top of him with his arms hugging me. We both looked at each other flabbergasted. My eyes grew with fear as I jumped off of him running away.

Please don't let anyone see that. Nothing happened except that I kissed him. Barely, our lips crashed to each other bruising them. Tears fell down my eyes as I shook uncontrollably. I made it to a corner that led to the school. I hastily wiped my tears with the back of my hands. I kissed a boy and I certainly didn't like it. I lifted my hand and unconsciously touched my lips.

**Stranger's POV**

I watched the guy get up from the floor after a minute Mikan left. He seemed bewildered. I smirked as I held my camera. I knew what happened but to a person who looks at this picture, it won't be the same. I stayed hidden on one of the closet trees in the garden. I should show this picture to Mee-kun. Let anguish fill him up.

That boy never had a chance. Especially when those men that Mikan trusted so much when little took her away ever so slowly from him. I really do feel pity on Mee-kun. No matter how hard he tried it still wasn't and won't be enough. That boy never gave up. I admire him even though I never knew him in person. That kid was such a baby when it came to Mikan. He still is.

Let's change his perception of her.

**Mikan's POV**

It's been nearly four hours since I haven't come out of my room. Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru stopped next to my door but otherwise left when I told them to go away. I was disgusted and upset of what happened earlier. I winced as the memory came back.

I looked outside the window. Most people should be in their room by now. Of course they should be in their rooms, its way past curfew. Rules say that no one is allowed to be outside past 8:30. But of course if you don't get caught then who is there to tell you what to do. I remember how I wouldn't do this when I was little. I still won't do it but something is telling me to go and do it. I grabbed the school's cloak to help me sneaked out.

I gently opened my window and looked down. Was I seriously going to do this? Yeah I was. I got on my windowsill and jumped to the nearest tree scratching my arms and legs in the process. A few thin branches broke and landed on the ground with a thud. I expertly slid down the tree as Mee-kun taught me.

I let out relief as soon as my toes touched the ground. I guess I forgot my shoes. I walked away from the academy and towards the trees that people call Northern Forest. I usually pass this place to get to the sakura tree Natsume is always sitting at. Teachers mostly tell fearful stories to kids to keep all the students from different grades separated. It's not like they need to. This forest is spooky enough as it is.

Having that in mind I hesitated when I put one foot near it. The forest never looked this dark before. The wind made the leaves jingle in a melody. The grass seemed very much alive as it swayed from left to right. A few birds could be heard in the forest.

I started walking into the forest as the grass tickled my bare feet. I wasn't in even half way in the forest when I saw movement a few yards away. I squinted until the figure went under a spot full of moon light. My eyes widen and I instinctually stepped back and started to scream. Knowing everyone was still sleeping I muffled my scream with my hands and left running. Aware of that person following me I ran not bothering to look around to see where I was. All that matter was getting away.

Trees blurred pass me as the wind messed up my hair. The hood from the red cloak was pulled back as my hair flew back and was washed around by the wind. Heart beating, blood rushing, head swirling, badly taste in direction and all but I wasn't slowing down one bit. I personally thought I looked like red riding hood in this cloak.

I kept running straight on wherever I went. Soon trees started to disperse all around me but I didn't give much thought to it. The darkness was too much. The person wasn't following that much I know.

I ran past the trees until I ran into something warm but hard. That warmth was replaced with cold wetness drinking me up. It was when I noticed I was in water that I started flailing. It went in my mouth in a dark substance kind of way. I choke at the freshwater coming through my nose and mouth. Something pulled at me but I was too weak to fight it off.

To scare to even glance at whatever creature had me I closed my eyes. To my surprise I felt something muddy and sandy when I was pushed towards some kind of wall. I grabbed on it and tried to pull up but realizing my weight felt heavy. A few more struggles and with the help of the creature I made it on land coughing up water like my neighbor here.

We both laid down wet from our toes to the tip of our hair trying not to hyperventilate. It was then when I opened my eyes with tears of irritation coming out of them that I never noticed my surroundings. Everything was unfamiliar, even the smells of the woods. It had the same nutty moss smell it had before but it was more profound here.

"Oi, who are you," a raspy voice asks as he tried to sit up. I looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Oh hey Natsume, good to see you around," I replied just as hoarsely but more sarcastically. I sat up and gave a groan when I sucked in air through my mouth. My throat felt as if someone shoved a knife in it.

"Polka Dots," he said surprised. He raised an eyebrow even though it was barely noticeable. "What are you doing here?"

I gave him a sheepish smile. "I could ask the same about you ne Natsume," I replied. I turned my gaze to the sky but felt his gaze on my face. I turned to him only having him look away. Then, it all came to me. "Pervert," I exclaimed my temper rising. "My name's Mikan, M-I-K-A-N." I crossed my arms and turned my back to him when he didn't comply.

The breeze around us made us both shiver. Well at least I rattled my teeth while Natsume sat silent and looking annoyed for some reason. I sat next to him. When he didn't move I poked him on his arm. I poked him two times, three times, four times, five times, six times, seven…

"Can't you stop it," he yelled frustrated.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Oh come on Natsume. You're no fun."

He opened his eyes and glared right back at me. Soon we had a glaring contest that I could've sworn brought out fire in the background for a second. However, as much as I wanted to win I ended up laughing in his face. Even the most humorless person should get a kick out of this if he or she were stuck, well not stuck but was with a grumpy person somewhere in the woods.

Natsume's face was still wet not to mention full of dirt and his hair was sticking on his face like glue. His eyes full of fiery making it somewhat cute. His clothes were wet and acted like a second skin to him. Wait did I say cute I uh meant not cute at all.

When my laugh turned to silent nervous chuckles, Natsume pushed me hard that I actually ended up in the water. I shrieked at the waters coldness. Gripping onto the bank's dirt, I pulled myself up.

Natsume just had one leg folded up while the other leg was bended towards him. He had his eyes close with his face pointing towards the sky. At first my intentions were to annoy him but that all back failed as the moonlight shone on his face. His face appeared ghostly pale as the moonlight sank into his chiseled like face. His hair was still a bit wet but it seemed as if the wetness brought out a shiny glow to his hair. He seemed relax. No longer looking at bloody colored eyes but instead delicate lids, I calmly sat down next to him leaving a good meter of space between us.

Everything seemed to be swaying as I kept looking at the small lake for nearly an hour. That only got my head heavier. Then I felt my head give in and fall hard on the ground waking me up in the process. That was when I notice that by me going half asleep, Natsume wasn't even here with me. That jerk probably abandoned me while I slept calmly.

I crossed my arms and scowled at the lake in front of me. Soon I started crawling towards the lake and looked down at my reflection. I touched the water watching it ripple through my face.

My golden brown hair was tangled up behind me. My eyes were hard to tell since the moonlight gave little to my face. I raked a hand in my hair trying to deal with the annoying tangles. It took me a while to untangle the big knots only. I didn't bother finishing my grooming knowing I should leave now.

I gave myself a chuckle as I remembered why I didn't leave in the first place. I was lost. I looked around at the forest which seemed to appear darker than before. I cringed as I stood up and walked into the forest feeling the rough twigs but ticklish grass under my feet. The deeper I walked the more fog appeared. The way this place looked just like a horror film was frightening. So when I thought about heading to the academy I shrieked and ran as my last sane thought disappeared when I felt a small splash in the lake. I took off running and ran even faster when I heard a twig snapped from nearby. I ran into the forest when something grabbed my arm tightly. Trashing my head I saw a pale arm throwing me on the floor. The person hovered on me with a hand at my throat and the other free hand at my mouth.

"Urusai," the person on top of me muttered. The person looked into my eyes filled with recognition then with an annoyed face. He got off a dusted his pants before standing straight.

"Couldn't you be gentler Natsume," I exclaimed. I picked myself off the floor without any help from the gentleman standing in front of me. "Thanks for your help," I said sarcastically. I brought my hands in front of my face and blew warm air into them. "Well I think I should get going." I took off walking to the east, I think.

"You're going the wrong way idiot. If you think heading south will get you to the academy then you're wrong."

I turned back towards Natsume who still had the annoyed face but there was something behind that annoyed look that I couldn't decipher. "No it's this way you moron. If you came the same way as me starting from the academy then we should be going this way." I pointed to a random area which happens to be the sky.

"Oh really," asked the arrogant boy who rose an eyebrow at me. This time he held an emotionless face voided with any humor, anger, or bewilderment that I would probably had felt.

"Yes really," I answered back with a confident voice.

"Then I would like for you to show the way."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked at my hand that was pointing upward. Natsume stood there with that emotionless face which was starting to bother me. "Fine have it your way. Which way do we take?" I crossed my arms and gazed at him expectantly.

He merely looked at me and started walking away. I followed close by maintaining my eyes pasted to his back.

The forest didn't look really scary at first now that I had company. The wind blew making the leaves and branches rattle. Leaves that were frail enough fell to the floor. You could hear it break as Natsume and I stepped over it. The wind got strong making a ghostly whistle. Goosebumps emerged from my skin as I felt something cold rush past my ear. Almost like someone blowing softly in your ear or past it. Instead of the ticklish feeling one normally felt, I felt something different. It seems like an unspoken terror washed over me. I shuddered and instinctively move to something safe and warm.

Natsume stiffened and stopped as he felt my hands grasp his shirt from behind. I leaned my head against his back breathing in slowly in and out. "What are you do-," he started.

"Sh sh," I shushed him. He stops talking but otherwise continued walking as I gripped his shirt. I felt myself calming down with the feel of his aura surrounding me. He kept walking as I heard the steady beat of his heart. His heart was just as calm as he seemed to manage to be in front of everyone.

I gasped as I was forcefully pushed down on the floor. Natsume got down on his hands and knees beside me as I sat up in a sitting position rubbing my head absently while groaning.

"What was tha-." My voice got muffled by Natsume hand. My voice seems to be getting covered a lot these days. Knowing struggling was a futile option I sat there like the good girl I am.

A few seconds past before I could make out faint voices a few distance from the hideout Natsume and I hid.

"I told you I don't know where he is. Man I just came to this school today and already I am being assaulted by a clown." I froze as the voice sounded familiar. It was that kid who wouldn't leave me alone and… he… well… he kissed me.

"How could he pass your sight? He was here an hour ago in the exact same place I found you in and who dare you call me a clown. Do I look like a clown to you, you scum," A girl voice shrieked. I felt Natsume tense beside like I did. It was that girl named Luna. The new girl who flirted with Natsume as Natsume threw in insults at her.

"Of course you do. Why else would I call you a clown? Or maybe you look like a raccoon with your clown make up falling off," the guy from earlier said.

"What!" From the leaves I could barely make out Luna touching her face. This bush Natsume and I hid was big but it didn't help seeing in the dark and it also didn't help with plants all around us.

"Can't you leave me alone? I don't even know who you want."

"How could you not. That boy passed right in front of you. He looks like a god with his hair and those eyes, oh the eyes."

I heard the boy snort in disgust. "Listen whoever you are…"

"Luna."

"Alright Luna, I don't know who you want but I want to get out of this forest. I'm also straight in case you didn't know so I would appreciate to minimize any of your obsessed feeling when talking. It gives me the creeps."

"Humph. Fine, do whatever you like but you're on your own kid."

Their voices seem to be dying down the farther the walk from us. I thought they would find us.

I cautiously got up a few minutes later when Natsume stood up without hesitation. "That was interesting," I said lamely.

Natsume shrugged. "Hn."

"For a moment I thought they would find us, eh Natsume." Receiving no response from him I followed him. He seems to know where to go. He didn't even pause to think once. Now that I think about it he seems to look straight up not even bothering to look around when walking through the forest.

Forgetting about my fear earlier I thought about Luna and the kid. I never got his name. Who were they looking for? For what reason were they, I mean Luna looking for that person. They way Luna gushed over him made me think of Natsume. He wasn't that bad looking I had to admit. Most girls seem to throw themselves at his feet like he is some kind of king.

I never notice that we made it to the academy until Natsume pushed me causing me to stagger.

"Stop day dreaming idiot," Natsume said.

"It's not day dreaming you idiot. It's night dreaming."

"What?"

"Uh never mind. I should go later Natsume. Uh see you tomorrow." I waved and smiled at him sheepishly. I walked inside the building trying to make it to my dorm while I was feeling conscious on myself. What was I thinking, night dreaming?

I opened my door and entered my room.

**End of Chapter 7**

**

* * *

****Author Notes: **Sorry for making everyone wait a fortune. Bad luck seems to want to possess might take two weeks for the next update or even sooner.  
I feel this story will be done before summer. Of course I am not halfway done with it. I am planning around 16 or more chapters if you don't mind. Well here is my update.  
Thanks a big lot everyone! You all give me the energy to finish my story. Without you all I don't even know how this story would've turned out. I guess I needed encouragement.  
That's exactly what you all give me so I appreciate every single one of you. Thanks for your help as well!


End file.
